Feel The Scars
by RamboTheTurtle
Summary: What if Draco Malfoy isn't the arrogant asshole everyone thinks he is? What if behind the smirks and the insults there's a scared little boy waiting to be loved?


**Well, hello there my avid Dramione shippers. I'm assuming you're reading this because you've taken an interest in this here fanfic. Anyway, in all seriousness, this is my first fanfic I've ever written, so be nice?! Ah. I don't care. **

**This chapter comes with a warning of sexual violence. Heavy sexual violence. **

**Also, I am aware that The Burrow is located in St. Ottery Chapel. It'll become clear when you read it. I just thought it was funny. **

**Oh, and bring to my attention any mistakes and ways I could improve my story and whatnot. **

**Feel The Scars.**

**Chapter 1, Soul Shattered.**

As Draco Malfoy looked into the mirror of his regal looking bathroom, he thought about the previous year. Hell. That was all the thought about now. He knew that constantly churning up these thoughts over and over in his mind would drive him insane with regret, but he just couldn't stop. Even in his sleep the memories plagued him.

He looked at his eyes sleep deprived eyes dark circles loomed there, an ever present reminder of the nights he spent led in bed absently looking at the ceiling. He looked down at the mark that had been branded by the Dark Lord, officially marking him the shell of a human's property. Like some kind of live stock.

He let out a dark chuckle, and rested his face against the mirror. Sighing in relief as the cool glass soothed his head ache that he always seemed to have these days. His relief was short lived, however, when he closed his eyes and was met by the memories in full force; making Katie Bell deliver the cursed necklace to Dumbldore, almost killing her in the process, listening to the tortured cries of Muggles and Muggle-borns. As he maimed them, raped them, and killed them. There were ghosts in this house that would never leave. Not until his Father was dead.

He opened his eyes with and removed his head from the mirror, holding his head in his hand as he sank to the floor muttering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." In hopes that all the people he'd hurt over the years would hear him. When he reached the floor, he started to cry, his sobs coming out in heaving gasps. So deep was his turmoil that he didn't notice a door opening to his right.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BOY?!"

Oh, God, he was in trouble. His head snapped up to see his enraged Father . The smell of sex and alcohol washed over him in a wave that almost made him gag,

He spoke again, this time his voce forebodingly quiet. "I asked you a question." He cocked his head to the side, as if puzzled. It was moments like this these that he saw the madness within his father. "Or did I not raise you to answer your elders when they speak to you?"

Jesus Christ, he terrified him. "Y-yes, but-"

"Did you just fucking stammer at me, retard?"

Draco just stared, knowing that whatever he did, whatever he said, he was going to hurt him. He had learnt that over the past summer.

His monster of a father swept forward, grabbing him by the hair, and pulling him to his feet. Draco saw his want on the counter next to the sink. He was considering reaching for it, and using magic to get out of this situation. But he knew he deserved it for all the hurt he had caused everyone in his path. He left it where it was.

"I heard your pathetic whimpering and thought I would come and teach you a lesson. " He said with a sneer that the Malfoys were famous for.

Up close, he could really see the madness. It was freighting, while he had never cared for his only son (all he saw him as was a means to carry on the Malfoy fortune.) He had never been violent. No, all that changed is the way he showed he didn't care.

But still, Draco stated silent.

"Malfoys. Never. Cry." With each word he delivered a blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He let go of his hair and let him sink to the floor once more.

Rolling him onto his stomach, his father whipped out his wand and muttered the incantation "Incacrous" tying Draco up at the wrists and ankles. No. Draco did not like this. Sure, his father had dealt him some beatings this past summer, but he had never restrained him. This was not good. Why hadn't he grabbed his wand when he had the chance?! He didn't want this. Whatever was about to happen to him.

It was when his clothes were spelled off him that he began to scream for his mother.

"She won't hear you. And besides, your screaming only excites me more. Yes, yes. It's time for some Father Son bonding."

Draco knew he should be saying something. Anything to get him out of this, but he knew that his fate was a done deal.

He straddled his waist, and leaned down, "I've been waiting to do this to you all summer, you know. Being in Azkaban… changed me. I no longer give a shit about what I do, and who knows I do it." He said this in a whisper in Draco's ear that did nothing to hide his arousal. He sighed into Draco's hair, and was met with another tidal wave of alcohol."Yes… I've been waiting so long. Ever since the moment you came home. But I thought it would be more affective if I waited until you were very emotionally vulnerable"

Still on his stomach, he could hear his father undoing his belt. It was going to happen soon. Then he heard the zip of his flies. So soon. He felt the weight of him leave him for a few second as he stripped his trousers. And the weight was back on him again, and before he had the time to physically and mentally prepare himself, he drove himself into him. Pain. Soul shattering pain. That's all there was. That's all there ever seemed to exist. He didn't know how long his Father was pounding into him before he stated panting louder, and with hat, the thrusts only got father and deeper, harder. He grunted like a pig before spilling his seed into his Son. He was still for a second as see looked at his latest fuck. sweat coated his back. He licked it. Draco tried recoiling is disgust, but couldn't Dude to the restraints. He withdrew from Draco in one more fiery burst of pain and vomited onto the tiled floor of the bath room, as if he thought that would ride him of what his father had just put in side of him. He heard a snicker, and the restraints were gone. He took one last look at his son, satisfied he had broken him, and walked out without a second glance of regret.

Meanwhile, in Fuck Knows Where Ville, Hermione Granger was having problems of her own. She was currently stood in the kitchen of The Burrow, having an incredibly loudshouting match with ron. Harry was there, looking sheepish, stood by Ron's side.

"What do you mean 'I'm not coming with you?! You cannot tell me what to do Ronald Weasly." She shouted.

"Herm, Calm dow-"

"Now I will not fucking well calm down. And stop calling me that!" Ron blinked a few times to take in the uncharacteristic language. "We've had this planned for weeks. Months. And now you're telling that I'm not coming with you. I've gone to extreme lengths to prepare. And you're going to leave me behind?!"

"We're not leaving you behind, we just think you be saf-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence, however, because Hermione had turned on her heel and ran up stairs. Harry and Ron looking at each other, wondering if they should follow her. But their question was answered when she came back down holding a small beaded bag. She threw it at their feet, and a loud clanking sound emitted from the small bag. It sounded like there was an entire library in there, which for Hermione wouldn't be surprising. Ron gingerly bent down to pick it up, and slowly zipped it open as if he was afraid it might spew garrotting gas. When it was finally open, he gasped. And was met by toppling piles of books robes, and muggle clothes, assortments of potions, and tinned food.

Finally, Ron looked up. "I've had everything we need packed for ages in case we need to leave at short moment's notice. "She said this in a manner that clearly conveyed that's all they needed to know to let her come with them. They would be lost without her.

"We decided this weeks ago. You aren't coming with us." Harry said in a quiet voice that said 'forgive me' "We just don't want you getting hurt."

"My parents don't know who I am." Her voice was deathly quiet

"Wha-"

"I modified their memories so they were safe if the Death eaters ever came looking for them. I managed to convince them to move to Australia." Her tone desperate now.

They both looked at her with sad eyes, and she knew what was coming, she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't hear it.

She ran into her room and threw herself onto her bed, sobbing. Her boys were leaving without her.

**And that's the end of the show, folks! Tune in next time for the Harry Potter world in the way it should be! :P **


End file.
